fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hero of Power
Summary Made from the fanfiction of one of my friends with her permission! In a world where crazy high-jinks happen, In a world where everyone is decked out full of haxes; one man rises to the occasion.... and One-Punches them all... Appearance tHoP has a fairly generic appearance. Black hair, brown eyes, fairly simple complexity but he is muscular as hell; sporting 6-pack abs and biceps that seem small; but are very dense. When utilizing the Gauntlet of Might, his eyes go from regular brown to a Heterochromia Blue and Red, leaving light-trails with each movement. The Gauntlet of Might is a golden gauntlet with glowing blue accents on each "connecting" joint. When punching, several flaps open to reveal glowing energy that boosts tHoP's speed immensely. Personality tHoP seems to be a fan of the Hero Saitama in the One Punch Man series and as such, aspires to be exactly like him. He's a laid back, chill guy with little to no tension in him and only shows stress when deadlines are coming up at work. In Combat, he acts much like Saitama will; albeit much quicker to pull out his "One Punch". Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Joseph P. Snith Origin: The Hand of Power! Gender: Male Age: Mid-20s Classification: The Hero of Power Date of Birth: April 8th Birthplace: Vancouver, Canada Martial Status: Single and ready to Mingle Status: Active Combat Statistics Tier: 3-A, Higher with Gauntlet of Might Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Power Nullification (The Gauntlet of Might is said to be able to counter and erase any and all powers) Attack Potency: Universe Level, higher degree with Gauntlet of Might Speed: Massively FTL+ (Walked around as if the Trillion-FTL Squid Alien was frozen in time; Travelled from Earth to another Solar System in one leap within 2 seconds), Unknown (Managed to somehow dodge Probability Manipulation and Reality Warping) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Casually lifted a Planet with enough mass to almost constitute as a Star) Striking Strength: Universe Level, Higher with the Gantlet of Might Durability: At least Universe Level (Survived the collapse of the Universe and just beat the person who caused the destruction of the Universe until they fixed it) Stamina: Unknown (The Strongest opponent he's fought so far only made him sweat once) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Cape of Power (Just a regular Cape), The Gauntlet of Might Intelligence: Above Average to Genius (Works as a Security Software Engineer; develops the latest and state-of-the-art security software) Weaknesses: Almost always casual, he has no real martial arts training Feats: * One-Punched a being of Universal Power without the Gauntlet of Might * Completely and utterly destroyed a 15th Dimensional Succubus in combat (Gauntlet of Might's Debut, displaying its power nullification abilities) * Is able to move so fast that even the fastest enemies of the verse is incapable of catching of glimpse of him; with the Trillion-FTL Squid being completely incapable of doing anything to tHoP. * Moved so fast that even the "Almighty" haxes of the verse is unable to tag him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heroic Punch!:' An absolute casual-strength Punch based off of Saitama's punch; it is strong enough to easily one-punch a Universe level Space-Parasite without the Gauntlet of Might. **'Quintillion-Fold Punch!:' By utilizing the Gauntlet of Might's enhanced speed, tHoP chains up a quintillion of these punches in a single Planck Instant. *'10% Punch!:' A punch that supposedly uses 10% of his true power, this is easily one of his most powerful moves demonstrated; Punching with so much force that it completely and utterly exploded the Demon of Power to the point that even their Mid-Godly regeneration was unable to take effect for an entire day. *'50% Punch!:' Even stronger, this punch is nearing the maximum of power that the Gauntlet of Might can take. This attack is so utterly powerful that reality almost breaks under it. Was never used but implied by Snith. *'The Gauntlet of Might:' A golden Gauntlet of limitless potential. The "Gold" alloy its made of is from the higher dimensions and it completely and utterly nullifies abilities. As such, tHoP, who naturally has no "Abilities", is able to use it to its full potential. **'Cease you Heretic!:' The power nullification ability of the Golden Gauntlet, it is potent enough to have completely lowered a 15th Dimensional Succubus down to a mere 3-Dimensional self. Any abilities or powers that come into contact with the gauntlet or its user will automatically get nullified or sometimes even reflected, as Death himself found out. However, this gauntlet is noted to have left 3-Dimensional power alone; so if an opponent is naturally just very powerful when 3-Dimensional, they'd retain that strength. Key: The Hero of Power Note: Yes, he's a parody of Saitama but he wasn't meme-y enough to go on the Jokes Wikia, so it's here now. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users